Meeting Their Parents
by dancergymnast2003
Summary: Evie and Doug have been dating for eight months now, but neither of them know the other's parents. When Doug gets a call inviting Evie to his cousin's birthdays, she reluctantly agrees to come. Nothing can go wrong, right?
1. You're Invited

**Hi everyone! This is a new story about Evie and Doug meeting each other's parents. It's not going to be anything too long, but it will be a multi-chapter story. I hope you enjoy! First, Evie will meet Doug's family (I mean his whole family, including all 7 Dwarves and their families).**

 **This story takes place about 8 months after the coronation.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Descendants or its characters, just my OCs.**

 **Chapter 1: You're Invited**

 **Doug's POV:**

I was walking out of the science lab with my girlfriend, Evie. Yes, we are officially a couple now. We were talking about our chemistry assignment, when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

"Hey, E. Come over here a second, I think my mom is calling me," I instructed, gesturing to a table where we both set down our books.

I answered my phone. "Hi mom," I greeted.

" _Hi, Doug_ ," she replied.

"What's up?" I asked. My mom doesn't call too often, and when she does, it's usually at night.

" _Well, you know how Barry and Barbara's birthdays are tomorrow?_ " she asked. They are Bashful's twins, but they're anything but bashful.

"Yeah, we are all coming to our house," I responded, still confused as to why she's calling.

" _Well, I'm calling you to tell you to invite your girlfriend that you've been telling us so much about_ ," she informed, and I looked at Evie, who was fixing her eyeliner in the mirror.

"Okay. I will. Thanks mom," I responded before hanging up.

Evie looked over. "What was that all about?" she asked.

"Well, my two cousin's birthdays are tomorrow, and my mom wanted me to ask you if you'd like to come," I replied, taking her hand and locking our fingers together.

"Well, I'd love to," she started, "but it's your family, Doug. I'm not sure if I'm ready for that yet," she was looking down at her black shoes, frowning.

"What do you mean?" I asked, but I remembered. She's the Evil Queen's daughter and my dad is Dopey the Dwarf.

"Your dad hates my mom," she whispered, "you know, for what she did to Snow White."

"You're not the Evil Queen. You're Evie, her daughter. You're her daughter, but that doesn't make you her," I tried to convince her. I started to play with her smooth, blue/black hair.

"I don't know Doug I-" she started, but I cut her off.

"Please, Evelyn," I never called her by her real name, but I felt it was necessary.

She playfully punched me in the arm. "Do not call me by my real name, Douglas" she tried to form a cold, intimidating expression on her face, but she started to giggle, ruining it.

"Evie, you can't hide forever. I've told them so much about you already: how you're beautiful, smart, fun to be with, an amazing designer, but I have never mentioned your mother.

A smile started to form on her face. "Okay, fine," she finally agreed. "Come on, let's go start our homework."

We started for my dorm. My roommate, who just so happens to be my cousin, Dominic, Doc's son, was already home. He left yesterday, so it was just me and Evie.

"Okay, question one: which element has a lighter atomic weight? Copernicium or roentgenium?" I asked, looking at Evie.

"Umm," she thought for a moment before responding, "roentgenium."

"And what is the atomic weight of roentgenium?" I asked.

"280.16 amu," she responded confidently.

"That is correct," I informed. We finished the work in no time. We had all of our classes together, except Remedial Goodness 101, since I was never in that class, so we did all of our assignments together. "It's getting late," I observed. "You should probably go back to your dorm before curfew."

"Okay," she replied, packing up her books. "I'll see you tomorrow." She kissed my cheek before leaving.

Tomorrow is the day she will meet my family. I just hope nothing goes wrong.

 **Evie's POV:**

"Mal!" I hollered, barely getting my foot through the door.

"Evie, relax. You don't have to shout. This isn't the Isle," she reminded me. After I sat on the bed, Mal asked me, "What's the matter? What is so urgent that you had to shout my name when you walked in?"

"Doug's cousins are celebrating a birthday tomorrow, and I-," I started, when Mal cut in.

"Oh no! Doug's cousins are celebrating a birthday tomorrow! The world is going to end!" she cried sarcastically. When she saw that I wasn't laughing, she asked, "what's your deal? Why does this affect you?"

"I was getting to that. Anyway, Doug's mom invited me to come," I informed.

"And? I don't see the deal."

"Doug's whole family will be there, M! As in all Seven Dwarves and possibly Snow White, the girl my mother killed!" I was losing it. I couldn't contain my feelings.

"Oh, so you're worried about meeting his family?" she asked, and I nodded. "E, they're going to love you. You aren't your mother, and if you were, do you think you'd actually be here?"

"You sound so much like Doug," I joked.

"Oh really?" Mal challenged. "Would Doug do this?" she hurled a pillow at my head, which hit me in the face. I threw it back at her, and I forgot about the fact that tomorrow I'd be meeting my boyfriend's family.

Let's hope nothing goes wrong.

 **Thank you for reading! This story isn't going to be as long as my other ones, but it will be multi-chapter, so leave any thoughts and/or ideas in the reviews.**

 **Evil Dreams**


	2. Rivalry

**Hi! I'm back with chapter 2 of "Meeting Their Parents". For anyone interested, I will be updating "Life Inside the Castle" and "Little Girls" ASAP, but I wanted to do this one, so here it is. This will be Evie and Doug going to Doug's house for the party. I hope you enjoy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Descendants or any of its characters, just any OCs.**

 **Chapter 2: Rivalry**

 **Evie's POV:**

I'm freaking out! I've already changed like three times! I want to impress Doug's family, so maybe they will overlook the fact that I'm the daughter of the woman who killed his father's friend with an apple. I almost dropped my mascara when I heard a knock on my door.

"MAL!" I hollered.

"E, you don't have to yell," Mal grumbled. "I was just brushing my teeth!"

"Get the door," I commanded, and Mal surprisingly obeyed. I looked over to see Doug waiting at the door. His palms were slightly sweaty, I observed. He must be nervous.

"Hi, Evie," he greeted with a sweet smile.

"Hey," I replied, looking away from my mirror for only a moment before resuming my eyeliner.

The room was dead silent. I was nervous, Doug was nervous, and Mal could tell that we were both nervous. She chucked nervously before stating the obvious. "Evie isn't ready," she stated, turning to face Doug.

After a few minutes, I carefully place a tiara on my head and grabbed my purse. I was hesitant to bring it, since it was the same box that the Evil Queen had intended on using for Snow White's heart, only to learn that it was only a pig's.

Doug took my hand and led me out the door. Apparently limos were popular transportation in Auradon, because there was one waiting outside campus. We hopped inside, and I remembered the day that I first arrived here from the Isle of the Lost. I didn't even realize that I was staring out the window at the island until Doug nudged my side with his elbow gently.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, concerned. "You look depressed."

"I'm fine," I lied. "I was just thinking about my mother. I really miss her," that part was true, I really do miss her.

"It's okay. I know that being in a limo again is hard for you, especially after the first time. I should've known." Doug is such a sweetie. He really cares about other people's feelings.

"It's not your fault," I assured him. "I just can't help but remember that the last time I was in a limo, I was one of the evilest girls in the world. I was planning on following my mother's instructions on finding a prince and, of course, taking the wand."

"Let's change the subject," he suggested. "Are you excited for the party?"

"Y-yeah," I managed to say, trying to hide my nerves.

"You don't sound sure." I could tell he didn't believe me.

"Okay, fine. I'm having mixed emotions," I confessed. "I'm nervous about meeting your family and how they're going to react to who my mother is. Snow White is going to be there too, and she's my stepsister. I've never met her before. She didn't even know who I was at the coronation," my vision started to blur, and I knew I was going to cry.

Doug took my hands in his and looked me in the eyes. "Everything is going to be fine. My dad doesn't talk too often, only when it's something that he feels is necessary to say." I smiled a little, trying not to let the tears fall, for my makeup would start to run.

Before we knew it, we arrived at a village. I counted seven houses and knew that each of the Seven Dwarves lived in one. I stepped out of the limo and fixed my leather skirt. It was solid black with dark blue crowns stitched into it. Paired with a dark blue top and a black leather jacket, it was a really cute outfit. Oh, and you can't forget black combat boots.

Doug exited after me, and we walked up to his front door hand-in-hand. I didn't realize that I had such a tight grip that my knuckles were white. "Relax," I heard Doug whisper, and I loosened my grip.

Doug knocked, and in a few moments, a man and woman appeared in the doorway. "Hello!" the woman exclaimed. "Please, come in," she stepped aside so that we could enter.

The house was large enough for a family of maybe six or seven. It was surprisingly warm inside. I panicked when I saw a fire burning in the living room. "Fire!" I cried.

"E, it's fine. It's a fireplace. Our house is not on fire," Doug informed. I could feel myself getting really hot. I knew I was blushing.

"Everyone is in the backyard," Doug's mother informed us. "I'm setting up the snacks, so Doug, show your girlfriend to the yard." She then looked at me. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name," she looked at me.

"Evie, and what about you?" I asked.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Denise. Well, I'm going to go into the kitchen, so Doug will show you where to go," she exited the room.

"Hi," I turned to face the man, who I knew was Dopey. He waved, then went to go join Doug's mother.

"See?" Doug turned to me. "It's not so bad."

"I only talked to your mom briefly, and your dad only waved and then walked away," I pointed out. "They're going to ask about my mother sometime today."

"Maybe not," Doug was trying to remain positive, though I knew that he knew his family would get curious. He led me to the backyard, where there were the children of all Seven Dwarves running around playing a game called football.

I froze where I was standing. There were sixteen adults counting Snow White and Prince Ferdinand, and each family had one to three children. All these people would turn hostile when they found out who I was. I tried to turn and go out front through the gate, only to be stopped by Doug. He squeezed my hand, telling me not to be nervous.

I noticed a girl sitting on a bench with a younger girl. The older one looked about thirteen, the other one was maybe nine. "Doug!" the first girl called, running over to where we were standing, leaving the younger one behind.

"Hi," Doug greeted. "Evie, this is my sister Diana." I turned to face the younger teen and smiled.

"I didn't know you had a sister," I turned back to my boyfriend. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I wanted you two to meet in person. Was that the wrong thing to do?" he sounded concerned.

"No, no. There's nothing wrong. I'm just surprised."

"Who is this Doug?" Diana interrupted.

"This is Evelyn," he introduced, and I elbowed his ribs. "Sorry, she goes by Evie," he corrected.

"Nice to meet you," she smiled.

"Come on. I'll introduce you to the rest of the family," Doug started to pull me by my wrist. I was hesitant to follow, but I did, not wanting to seem suspicious in front of Diana. "We'll start off with Happy's family."

"Hey Uncle Happy," Doug greeted his uncle with a hug. He's not really his uncle, I knew, but the Dwarves are so close that they basically are related.

"Hi, Doug. I'm glad to see you!" I kind of figured that, with his name being Happy and all. "And who is this?" he gestured towards me.

"Evie. I'm his girlfriend," I introduced myself.

"Nice to meet you. This is my daughter Hannah," he tapped the girl sitting next to him and she turned around. She had a handful of potato chips in her hand. I assumed she was maybe eleven.

"Hi. I'm Hannah!" she was very perky.

"And that's my wife, Hazel," Happy pointed to a woman tending to a young boy who skinned his knee. "And he's Henry, my son," he pointed out the boy who Hazel was helping. "I don't think I've ever heard your name before. Who are your parents?"

A lump formed in my throat. I didn't know what to say.

"The Evil Queen," Doug told his uncle.

"Douglas Dwarvison! Do you not know who she is?!" Happy scolded. You would never know that his name was Happy.

"What's going on here?" a woman with hair as black as night came over to us. Her lips were as red as blood, and her skin was white as snow. I knew it was Snow White.

"This girl, Doug's girlfriend, is Grimhilde's child, that's what's going on!" Happy told her in an angry tone. He spoke too loud, and everyone turned and stared with looks of shock, confusion, and horror on their faces. I immediately turned to Doug and started to cry into his shirt, not caring about my makeup anymore.

"Grimhilde? As in the Evil Queen?" Snow was a bit shocked herself, but she wasn't angry like the others.

"Yes," Doug confirmed softly.

"So, that makes this girl my sister?" Snow asked.

"Stepsister," Doug corrected. "Her name is Evie."

"I've been waiting to meet you. I've known that Grimhilde had a child since the day you were born, and I have secretly wanted to know you ever since," she spoke softly, instead of the peppy, excited voice she used at the coronation on the news.

This caused me to look up. I was surprised that all my makeup had stayed on, except for a few streaks of black mascara dripping down my face. "Really?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Of course. Not everyone has a sister, and even though you were raised on the Isle, I'm glad to have you," she pulled me gently into a hug and started stroking my hair. I felt more tears coming down my face, only this time, they were of gratitude.

"Thanks, Snow," I whispered. I was aware of all the horrified Dwarves watching Snow White console me, but I didn't care. I had family here who actually cared about me.

That's all for now! Sorry for the long wait, but this chapter is kind of long, so I hope it makes up for it :). What did you think? Leave reviews.

I felt like Snow White wouldn't care about Evie being the Evil Queen's daughter, but about her being her sister, so I'm curious to know your opinions on that.

I know Happy is kind of OOC in this chapter, but it was for the sake of the story, so I'm sorry if you weren't a fan of that. Wait until Grumpy comes into the conversation.

 **Thank you for reading! I'm probably going to update "Life Inside the Castle" next, so that leaves some time for you guys to share your ideas in the review section.**

 **I'm sorry if any of you have the same last name for Doug as I do. I tried not to copy anyone, so I'm sorry if I maybe did copy you by accident.**

 **Anyway, goodbye for now.**

 **Evil Dreams**


	3. Evil Princess

**Hola amigos! I'm back for all of you Devie fans with another chapter :). Thank you for supporting this story. I love seeing the view count and reading your reviews. Speaking of, I do "respond" to pretty much every review at the start of each chapter, so that's what I'm going to do now.**

 **Gokartgirl: Lol. I'm still kinda new to this site, but I have noticed that the last names are pretty similar, especially Doug's. I don't want anyone to think I "stole" their last name, so I tried to do one I haven't seen. And I agree: Grumpy is really fun to work with.**

 **Guest: Grumpy is going to be far from grumpy (smirks).**

 **ZAcko55: Thank you :). I'm glad to hear that another one of my favorite authors reads my stories. I hope you (and everyone else) enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Descendants or any of its characters, just the plot of this story and any OCs.**

 **Without further ado, let's get to it!**

 **Chapter 3: Evil Princess**

 **Snow White's POV:**

The blue-haired girl who goes by the name Evie was crying softly into my dress. She had calmed down a bit, but she was still deeply saddened. Eventually Doug came behind her and started running his fingers through her soft curls.

"Why can't anyone just put the past behind them? Why am I still living in my mother's shadow?" Evie whispered so that the Dwarves couldn't hear.

"You're not living in your mother's shadow. They just haven't heard the Evil Queen's name in two decades, so it just came as a shock that her daughter, you, is dating Doug, a dwarf," I tried to explain to the teenager.

"It's not even shock! They truly think I'm going to do something bad to them! I'm not evil, and I'd certainly never hurt Doug or his family. I would never hurt _anyone_ for that matter." I didn't know what to say. My children are on their way with their father, and they're only eight and six.

Luckily, Doug joined the conversation. "Evie, yes they may be afraid, but that's because they don't know the truth. They lived too far away to make it to the coronation, so they watched it on the television. When Maleficent came after Jane broke the barrier, all the signals were cut off, so they didn't see anything else." I felt sorry for him that he had to watch his girlfriend be treated this way by his family.

Evie didn't see, but Grumpy came behind Doug and tapped his shoulder. When Doug turned around, the Dwarf led his "nephew" inside.

 **Doug's POV:**

I had no choice but to follow Uncle Grumpy. I knew he wasn't going to hit me or anything, since he was only concerned for my safety, as were the others. I also could tell that he was frightened of what Grimhilde's daughter was going to do.

"Douglas! Out of all the girls in school, you choose _her_ kid!" Grumpy started one of his famous lectures. I knew exactly the 'her' he was referring to. "She grew up on the Isle of the Lost. She was raised to be evil. She has a heart of stone. Does any of that mean anything to you?"

"No. It actually doesn't. And not to be disrespectful, but you should really check your facts first, because I _know_ that her heart isn't stone," I have never used such a serious tone in my life, but when someone, especially family, dares to say anything about Evie, well, that happens.

"Young man do _not_ use that tone with me!" he scolded. "All your life, we have told you about all the things that her own mother has done, and you still fall for her! I don't get it. It's not like you can fall in love at first sight, for it takes time before you're actually _in_ love."

"Actually, you can fall in love at first sight," I countered. "And I should know, since I have already."

"No! You can not love her! You _won't_ love her! You may not get a princess, but that doesn't matter to us. You can have anyone else, but Grimhilde's child is out of the question!" his face was turning red with rage.

"Look, I respect you and all, but when it comes to my love life, I choose who I love. No one else can decide that for me." With that, I went back outside.

 **Evie's POV:**

When Doug went inside, I ran away from Snow. I climbed the tall fence, and sat under a tree in the front yard. No one cared that I just left the yard hysterically crying.

I heard footsteps approaching, so I stood up and started to run. I stopped when I heard a voice call, "Evie! It's only me! It's Doug!"

I turned and ran into my boyfriend's arms, and started to cry immediately. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea that they would react like that," I could see that he was embarrassed and disappointed.

"You couldn't have known. Where are your parents?"

"They went to the store. They underestimated the thirst of the dwarves," he laughed. This put a small smile on my face.

"How'd you know I was out here?" I asked.

"Well, it's not hard to spot a blue-haired girl in a leather jacket in a backyard full of my family," he said in a tone that sounded like it was the most obvious thing ever. I giggled.

"What happened in there? I couldn't make out too many words from here, but I did hear Grumpy get pretty, well, grumpy," I let go of him so that I was looking into his eyes instead of his chest.

"He basically lectured me on who your mother was, as if I didn't already know. He said some horrible things about you that I would not like to repeat. He was basically trying to decide who I dated and who I didn't," he answered, looking down.

"Oh," I didn't need to know any more. "Doug, what if this isn't going to work out? I mean, if your family acted like this, imagine how my mother is going to act."

He locked eyes with me again and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him. "E, no one can choose how we feel but us. If they don't approve, then who cares? Our families have a horrible history, but we are the next generation. I had nothing to do with my father during the time, and you had nothing to do with your mother's actions," I loved how he was so determined to get this to work out. Before I could say anything, I noticed that we moved closer to each other.

Then our lips met. It was our first kiss. Sure, there has been some kisses on cheeks, but this was real. I lost track of the amount of time it lasted. We only pulled away because we needed air.

"Heigh ho," he sighed. "You okay now?"

"Yeah, I guess," I shrugged. "Thanks," I added.

"For what?"

"For just being there for me. I started out as one of the most evil kids to ever walk the face of the Earth, and I'm still adjusting to life in Auradon today. When I came, all I had was Mal, Jay, and Carlos. Now, I have a larger group of friends and the best boyfriend I could ever ask for," I noticed him blush a bit.

"Of course I'll always be there. I knew I loved you since the day that you stepped foot from the limo. To be honest, I think half of the school fell in love with you," I couldn't help but laugh. "Do you want to go back? To the party I mean."

"Sure, but just don't leave my side."

"Done," again our lips met, but it was only for a second. When we reached the gate, Doug asked "How did you get out here? The lock is on the other side."

I walked up to the gate and put my foot on it. "Like this," I pushed off my other foot and started to climb with ease.

"Yeah, that's not happening," we both started to laugh again.

"Okay. I'll climb over and unlock it from the other side." I jumped down from the top and opened the lock.

"Hey Doug," the little girl Diana was with earlier approached. "I'm Serena, Sneezy's daughter," she introduced. "And that's Sam," she pointed to a boy older than she. He was maybe fourteen. "He's my big brother."

"Hi Serena," Doug picked up the nine year old. "This is Evie." I waved.

"Hi Evie! You're the Evil Queen's daughter, right?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah. Please don't be afraid."

"I'm not. In fact, I'm glad to meet you. I don't care about who you were raised by," she smiled, and I smiled back. "Just don't hurt Doug," she giggled.

Today had a rocky start, but hearing that one little girl say that gave me hope.

 **That's it for the chapter! Thanks for reading. Leave ideas for the next chapter (keep in mind that the party is still going on).**

 **What did you think of that Devie moment? I personally am obsessed with Devie (if you didn't know), so I like the romance between them.**

 **What do you all think of Serena? She's going to play a part in convincing Doug's family that Evie is nowhere near as bad as they think.**

 **I decided to give Doug a bit of a confident side, especially when it came to Evie. I also have him being a bit protective. I know it may be slightly OOC, but he's still the nerdy sweetheart we all know and love.**

 **Please review (I do read them all).**

 **Evil Dreams**

 **P.S: I may write another story in addition to this one, Life Inside the Castle, and Little Girls, but it won't be a Devie fanfic. I may write it as Jevie, since it was so obvious Jay had a little crush in the book. What are your thoughts? Evie would probably be on the cheer squad in that story, since "Mal's Spell Book" revealed that Audrey would not let her join since she is a VK, but I think now they'd both get along really well. According to herself, Evie can do a roundoff triple back handspring.**


	4. Not an Update: Please Read

**Hi. This isn't an update :(, but I felt it was necessary to include. Since there are seven Dwarves, it can be hard to keep track of which kid belongs to which Dwarf, so this chapter is simply going to say each of their children and their ages. This will also mention Snow White's children.**

 **Dopey:**

 **Doug (16 years)**

 **Diana (13 years)**

 **Doc:**

 **Dominic (16 years)**

 **Bashful:**

 **Brittany (11 years)**

 **Barry (8 years)**

 **Barbara (8 years)**

 **Happy:**

 **Hannah (11 years)**

 **Henry (6 years)**

 **Grumpy:**

 **Gabi (9 years)**

 **George (7 years)**

 **Sleepy:**

 **Samantha (3 years)**

 **Sneezy:**

 **Serena (9 years)**

 **Sam (14 years)**

 **Snow White:**

 **Sierra (8 years)**

 **Ferdinand Jr. (6 years)**

 **I hope that this helps you understand the story better.**


	5. I'm On Your Side

**Hola! Se he sido un rato, pero ya estoy de regreso. Sorry for the little Spanish intro. I basically says, "Hi! I know it's been a while, but I am back," for anyone who was wondering.**

 **This chapter will focus a lot on Serena and Evie, along with Doug, of course. Serena is the only child there who actually feels the same way Ben does about the VKs, so she's going to be in a lot of chapters.**

 **Thank you all for reviewing this story.**

 **ZAcko55: I enjoy little romance scenes like that as well. Serena is going to be really fun for me to work with, since she's basically going against everything she was taught.**

 **Gokartgirl: Glad you liked the Devie kiss. Grumpy, along with the other Dwarfs, is very judgemental towards Evie, so he's going to have to get used to her. I may do something with Snow's son and Evie, but it'll probably be the exact opposite lol.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Descendants or any of its characters, just the plot of this story and any OCs.**

 **Chapter 4: I'm On Your Side**

 **Evie's POV:**

Serena gives me hope. She's only nine years old, but just hearing the fact that someone doesn't care about who I was raised by means everything to me. I lifted up the girl and hugged her. When her father saw this, he was _not_ thrilled at all.

Sneezy stomped towards me, Doug, and Serena. "Serena! What did we tell you about h-h-achoo!" he sneezed. "Sorry. Anyway, you should not be talking to this girl! Do you have any idea what her mother did to Snow White?"

"Yes, I do know. I also know that she is not her mother," Serena stood up to her father.

"Well, obviously she's not her mother, but she is her daughter. A villain!" he cried. "I'm sure her mother taught her all about potions she could use to harm us," he sent a glare my way.

"I'd like to let you know that my mother didn't teach me about harmful potions because she didn't even care about me! Ever wonder why she wanted me to find a prince? Because she couldn't. All she wanted was to be rich. She used me as her little doll that she could do whatever she wanted with. Don't speak about my family until you understand who and what you are talking about!" I snapped. Now I was almost in tears again.

Everyone in the yard heard what I just said, so now all eyes were locked on me. Snow White approached me, and I could see that she was about to cry as well. "Sneezy, don't make the poor girl cry again. Don't you see that she's trying to live without everyone saying how she's the Evil Queen's daughter?" she asked.

"Yeah," Doug chimed in. "Imagine you going to the Isle of the Lost for a day. Everyone there would hate on you just for being a Dwarf. Evil Queen would treat you the same way you're treating Evie." I squeezed his hand tightly.

"Why would I go to the Isle?" Sneezy asked, missing the point.

"We didn't say you were going to the Isle. We said 'what if', and you're missing the point. Villains are outcasts on Auradonian turf, but Auradonians are outcasts on the villain's turf. Maybe you should think before you say something," I tried to contain my anger, but it was getting harder and harder. If I didn't have my boyfriend and step sister right next to me, I don't even want to imagine what would be happening right now.

This sent the whole yard into silence. Just then, a limo pulled up in front of the house. I have no clue who else was coming: all Seven Dwarfs were there, as was Snow White. My question was answered when I saw three people step out: a boy with long, dark hair, a girl with purple hair, and another boy with white hair that has black roots.

I ran over to the fence and climbed over it. I rushed over to my friends. They were the only people who understood what it's like to be an outcast in a foreign land.

"Evie! Are you okay? We heard shouting." It's nice to know that you have a best friend who cares so much about you.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Carlos asked.

"Does someone need to meet my fists?" Jay started cracking his knuckles, ready to fight.

"As much as I'd like them to, no. We aren't punching anyone hear, understand?" Jay put on a fake pout. He looked like a child who was just told they couldn't have any dessert.

"Wait, is someone bothering you?" Mal asked.

I sighed. "Everyone is bothering me. Well, everyone except Doug, his cousin, and Snow White," I told my friends.

"Wait. Did you say Snow White?" Jay asked, and I nodded. "As in the girl your mother poisoned with an apple?"

"Don't you like, hate her?" Carlos asked.

"I did, but she just saved me big time. Let's just say that the Dwarfs are not happy," I laughed a bit.

"Well, we are going to stand with you. Come on, let's go," Mal motioned for us to follow her. We climbed over the fence and into the yard.

When we jumped down, various screams could be heard from the younger children. "Oh no. She brought backup!" Ferdinand Jr., Snow White's son, shouted. Snow ran over to tell her child that there was nothing to be afraid of.

"Alright, who messed with Evie?" Jay called, cracking his knuckles again. Everyone pointed to each other, so Jay looked at me.

"They all did," I whispered, "except her," I pointed to Serena, and Jay nodded.

There was a karaoke machine set up, so Jay grabbed the mic. He motioned for the three of us to come up with him. "There is no reason for you to hate on Evie. You don't know what life is like to be a villain's child in a land of heroes. No one here is an outcast, with the exception of the four of us. We are not our parents. There's only two people here with the exception of Doug that can see that, and one of them is nine," he lectured. "If Serena can learn to accept us, why can't you? Or what about Snow? Evie's mother poisoned her, but she can still find it within herself to put the past behind her."

"Yeah," Carlos joined in. "The four of us have pretty much lived with the Evil Queen for our whole lives (for the sake of the story, I'm going to ignore the fact that Evie was banished in the prequel), and we know better than anyone that she is not her mother. She doesn't think beauty is everything. She cares about her grades and her friends, and even people she doesn't know. That's more than all of you, because you don't know her, and you're already judging."

Mal stepped up next, squeezing my hand. "I know Evie may have a tough exterior, but she is one of the sweetest girls you will ever meet. I'm not just defending her because I understand her. I'm doing it because she's my sister. We may have had some past differences, but we are closer than anyone can imagine. If you hurt her, guess what? You're going to face me sooner or later. That's how we live. We fight for each other. How do you think we survived back home? We stuck together. For you to judge any of us is a joke." I could see my friends eyes start to get glassy, and my vision blurred as well. Before we knew it, we were all crying.

Serena and Doug stepped up. Doug took the mic from Mal and started talking. "I know that you are all afraid of the so-called 'villain kids', but maybe you should think about how that makes them feel. They are so much more than former villains. They are our country's biggest heroes. We would all be prisoners to Maleficent if it wasn't for them. If that doesn't mean something to you, then I don't even know what to say."

He handed the microphone to the nine year old standing next to him, then came over to me and hugged me. I cried into his shoulder while Serena started talking.

"I know that I've only met Evie today, but I can tell that she's not evil. Mal is right: she, along with Mal, Jay, and Carlos, all have tough exteriors, but looks don't make a person. They are stronger and braver than any of us. Doug is right, too. We have them to thank that our lives aren't basically tools for Maleficent," the young girl was in tears now. I stepped away from my boyfriend to pull Serena into a hug.

The whole yard was silent until Doug's parents came into the yard. "What is going on?" Denise asked in shock at the silence and us on the "stage".

"She's the Evil Queen's kid!" Grumpy called out. Everyone turned to look at him.

Dopey, who was drinking a bottle of soda, spit it out and started to cough. "Evil Queen!" he yelled. Those were the first two words I've ever heard him say.

Snow White approached him. "Yes, Evil Queen. She's not evil, though. She and her friends saved all of us at the coronation by choosing good. I have nothing against them, and neither should you."

"Snow has a point, honey," Denise went up to her husband. "Besides, they've been here for months now. If they were still, and I quote, 'Rotten to the Core', I don't think they'd still be here."

"I suppose you're right," I was shocked to hear Dopey's voice again.

"Now, let's party!"

 **What did you all think? I personally had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. I'll gladly take suggestions for the next chapter. I'm thinking about Snow getting to know Evie better, but you guys tell me what you want to read.**

 **Serena is kind of a main character in this story, so I'd appreciate feedback on her and what you'd like to see her do.**

 **That's all for now. More updates will be coming soon.**

 **Evil Dreams**


	6. Stargazing

**Hey guys! I apologize for making you all wait so long for an update. As I've mentioned in my other stories, I've been busy with school and homework and stuff. I don't expect this story to be as long as my others, but there are additional chapters. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and again I'm sorry for the wait.**

 **Gokartgirl: I love writing about Serena, and I'm glad that you like her character. And thanks for the positive thoughts!**

 **Dopey'sLove: thank you! I'm glad you like my account :)**

 **Terrycane1985: thank you**

 **Marissamtz03: this chapter takes place right after the previous one.**

 **Chapter 5: Stargazing**

 **Evie's POV:**

Well, coming here was actually a success. It's around 1 a.m., and the party is just beginning to die down. When all the Dwarfs left, I walked over to my villain friends.

"Hey E," Mal greeted.

"Hi M," I said back to her.

"You know, once we got the whole 'Evil Queen's daughter' thing down, you really seemed to be having a good time Evelyn," Carlos commented.

"What did I tell you about calling me by my full name?" I asked jokingly.

"He does have a point though. You really seemed to enjoy yourself. And correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe I saw someone bonding with her older sister," Jay elbowed my side playfully.

"Yeah. I don't really know how that happened. And she's not my sister Jay. She's my _step_ -sister," I corrected him and giggled a little.

"Yea Jay," Mal laughed. "Hey, we should be getting back to school soon. You coming E?"

"Ummm actually I think I'm going to stay here for the night with Doug," I told her.

"You've been with him all night. Aren't you tired of him already?" Jay teased.

"I don't know. Are you tired of Audrey yet?" I shot back at him in a joking tone.

"She told you Jay," Carlos commented, laughing. Jay shot him a glare before laughing along with the rest of us.

"Well, I guess we'll see you two at school tomorrow. Bye E," Mal hugged me.

"Bye guys," I waved goodbye to my friends and walked back over to my boyfriend.

 **Doug's POV**

This party was a huge success. I don't think I've ever seen my princess so happy. Once the whole "Evil Queen" thing died down, the whole family actually accepted her.

I jumped a little when I felt someone hug me from behind, only to hear a soft giggle. I turned around to see Evie.

"I know I'm a villain, but I don't think I'm that scary," Evie giggled. Man, I love her laugh. I started laughing a little along with her as I felt my cheeks heat up. Of course Evie noticed this and made a little comment telling me that I was blushing.

This only made me blush more. "Someone must've enjoyed her night," I said to her while stepping closer to Evil Queen's daughter. She immediately understood what I was about to do and closed the gap between our lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her small waist.

We stayed like that for what felt like forever before I built up the courage to lick her bottom lip gently. She understood and opened her mouth a bit in the kiss, and I slowly slid my tongue inside. We would've stayed like this longer, but we heard some quiet laughter and then saw a camera flash go off.

I reluctantly pulled away from Evie to see what was going on. Sure enough, we saw Mal, Jay, and Carlos watching us. Mal's phone was in her hand, and we both knew she was the one who took the picture.

I turned to Evie to see her reaction to this. I thought she'd be furious, but instead she blushed and giggled.

 **Evie's POV**

Seeing my three best friends standing there watching me make out with Doug didn't surprise me at all. Neither did the fact that Mal took a picture of us. She had a good reason though: I may or may not have taken a few photos of Ben and Mal doing the same thing.

I took Doug's hand and laced our fingers together before walking over to them.

"That's pay back Evelyn," Mal laughed.

"I thought she said not to call her by her real name," Carlos was a little confused.

"I told _you_ not to call me Evelyn. I never said anything to Mal," I laughed. Doug started to laugh as well, although I don't think he 100% understood what was so funny.

"Oohhh she told you," Jay laughed.

"Watch it Jayden," Carlos pretended to threaten Jay.

"Carlos has a dark side?" Mal pretended to be shocked.

"You too Maleficent," Carlos laughed.

"Wait, Jay, and Mal are all nicknames too? What's Carlos short for then?" Doug was confused. We all turned to face Carlos.

"Ummm, actually Carlos isn't short for anything. It's my real name," Cruella's son explained to Doug.

"Oh. Okay that makes sense."

"Well, now we should really get going. Sorry for spying on you," Carlos apologized.

"Don't worry about it. We aren't mad," I assured him.

"Oh. Well, that's good. Bye guys," my three VK friends climbed into the limo waiting outside.

 **Doug's POV**

After the limo pulled away, Evie and I sat on the bench, staring up at the stars.

"I've never seen anything like this before," she said in her usual quiet voice. "There were never any clear nights like this on the island." I have to admit, sometimes I do forget that she's from the Isle of the Lost and not Auradon.

"What were they like on the island?" I asked her, curious about how the villains lived.

"Well, they were always dark and cloudy. And there was never any cool breezes, just freezing cold 24/7," she told me, and as she did, I saw her looking out to her old home. I saw a small look of sadness wash over her face.

"Evie, are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

She nodded slightly. "I-I guess I'm just homesick," she answers quietly, as if she was afraid to reveal that she misses her home.

I hugged my girlfriend and stroked her soft blue hair gently. "Eves, it's okay. I know the transition is hard for you. You've been so far from home for what, eight months now? It's going to take time to get used to it. May I ask you why you miss such a horrible place?"

Evie shrugged. "Home is home I guess, no matter how horrible it is. Yeah, it's the Isle, but it's also the place where I was born, grew up, made my friends, and did basically everything. It's hard to adjust to a new place, especially when it's the exact opposite of where I came from." I saw tears collecting in her eyes. Evie crying is a rare occurance, so when she does cry, it's something that's seriously bothering her.

"Evie, please don't cry," I hugged the young princess tightly, which she returned, but it was too late to stop her tears. I could feel them dripping onto my shirt, and I hugged her tighter. I rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. The only times I've ever experienced some sort of homesickness was if I went to one of my uncle's houses for a few days while my parents were out of town as a child. I can't even imagine what this poor girl is feeling right now. Alone, scared, lost… I don't even want to know.

After a few minutes, her tears slowed down and she pulled away from the hug. "I-I'm sorry… I shouldn't be bringing this up to you. It's too upsetting." I could see that she regretted opening up to me, and I quickly realized just how secretive she is and how she doesn't talk to anyone about her problems in her life.

I put my finger under her chin and tilted her head up to look her in the eye. "It's okay. I'm glad that you talked to me about it. I know talking about your life is hard for you. Just know that no matter how horrible the past was, you can trust me."

I will never forget that small smile that showed that she was glad to have someone who won't judge her, no matter how she's feeling or what her past was like. "Thanks," she half-whispered.

I couldn't help but smile. "Come on, let's go inside. It's getting late."

I took her hand and we walked back to the house. Before she walked inside, I caught Evie turning around to look back up at the night sky one more time.

 **Okay, that's all for this chapter! Please review with your thoughts and suggestions! I read and respond to every review, so it will not be skipped :).**

 **Evil Dreams**

 **FYI: I will be trying to update the other stories ASAP, so please just stay tuned!**


	7. Spending the Night

**Hey everyone! I know it's been FOREVER since this story is updated. I'm trying my hardest to update as much as I can, but it's hard, ya know? Anyway I'm sure you're all just excited to read the story, so I'll just reply to reviews and get into the chapter.**

 **Blahblahblah (Guest): Thanks for the review! And yes I'm sorry that the form of the words aren't always 100% correct. The chapter was written on my cell phone, so autocorrect probably wanted to "help" write it lol.**

 **Marissamtz03: here's the update!**

 **Samira Vongola: here it is!**

 **Chapter 6: Spending the Night**

 **Doug's POV:**

This is the first time my girlfriend is staying at my house. Yeah we've slept in each other's dorms before, but it was only when one of our roommates isn't in the dorm. We've never slept together before, but I have a feeling that's going to change tonight. I was exhausted, but Evie seemed to be okay for the most part.

"Doug?" I heard her voice whisper softly. I knew it was the princess that I was carrying by now.

"Yes?" I respond.

"C-can I stay in your room? I really don't want to be by myself," she asks. She sounded nervous, but I think it's just her voice quavering. I know she's not afraid of my parents or anything. She's homesick. Anyone with even just half a brain can see it in her eyes. The way she looks out to the Isle, it's heartbreaking. It really is. She knows she'll never be able to actually return to her home.

"Of course you can Evie. And about the island.. I'm sorry baby girl. None of us here even thought any of you would miss it." I sighed. How could that thought slip all of our minds? "Do you mind me asking what you miss?"

She shrugged. "Again, it's home. I grew up there, made friends there. Everything I know came from the island." I knew there's something else she wasn't telling me. Lately I've been able to read Evil Queen's daughter like a book.

"E, there's something else that's bothering you. What is it?" I asked, gently stroking her cheek with my thumb. She looked at me, as if trying to judge whether or not she should tell me.

"C-can I trust you?" Evie asked in a soft voice laced with worry.

"Yes baby girl. You can trust me with anything."

Why in a million years would she think she couldn't trust her own boyfriend?

She nodded and took a breath. "I… I miss mommy," she said softly. She looked like she was about to cry again. Of course she misses her mother. For ten straight years, the only human she came in contact with was her mother. And I mean, Evie is exactly her mother's daughter. She's probably the only VK who would miss their parent. My parents always talked horrible things about Evil Queen, saying how she's heartless and cold, yet I never thought that her possible child or children could love her the way we love our parents here in Auradon. It really was sad to see her like this. Between her dark clothes, leather jackets, blue/black hair, and her tendency to be quite independent, I never would've thought she'd be like this in the absence of her family.

"Awww Evelyn.." I sighed. I don't know what to tell the poor girl. I've never thought about what it'd be like to not have my parents. The young princess cried more than I've ever seen anyone over five cry. My mother must've heard her sobs because she came over, almost running.

"Doug what happened? Is she hurt?" she asked with growing concern.

"No she's not hurt, well at least not physically," I said with a sigh.

"Doug.. Can we just go to sleep? I really don't want to do much more talking," Evie asked in a whisper. I nodded and carried her up to my room. She went into the bathroom and changed into a midnight blue tank top and black fuzzy pajama bottoms with crowns on them. I watched as she looked in the mirror to pull her dark hair into a ponytail. I gasped when I saw her pale shoulders and neck, both areas in which are usually covered by her clothes and/or hair.

The blue-haired teen turned and looked at me. "What's wrong babe?" she asked, but I could tell she fully aware of what's wrong.

I'm guessing you're wondering what exactly the big deal is. Two words. Scars. Bruises. I can't even imagine what other injuries there were on the rest of her small, frail body. "Oh Evie…" I didn't know what to say. All I felt was anger and pity. Anger towards whoever caused these injuries and pity because my girlfriend had to live through whatever events caused this. "Come over here baby." She hesitated, thinking about whether or not she should come to me. When she finally did, she sat in my lap and buried her face into my chest. I realized how lightweight and tiny she really is. Her height and weight are probably the average of a fourteen year old girl.

I didn't know if she wanted me to hug her or anything, so we just sat that way for a while. I played with her long blue locks until I heard her breathing soften into very soft snores, telling me that she fell asleep. I shifted a little bit, careful to not hurt or wake her, and fell asleep as well. I woke up a little while later and noticed that my girlfriend is nowhere in sight. The sun wasn't even up yet, so I knew we weren't asleep for very long. I went downstairs for a glass of water and saw Evie stuffing any wrapped foods she could find into a bag, which she hid behind the fridge. I've never seen anything like it before.

"Evie? Whatcha doing?" I asked, accidentally startling the princess.

"Doug?! Wh-what are you doing down here?" she asked. Well she kinda shouted a bit too, but whatever.

"Well it's kinda my house. What are you doing down here hiding food?" I asked with concern.

"I-I.." Evie sighed. "Okay I was hiding the food… Isle habit I guess."

I walked over and hugged her gently, not wanting to hurt her in any scarred areas. "Shh relax Evie. You don't have to hide the food. You're not going to starve anymore sweetie," I said as I gently rubbed her back.

She nodded and hugged me back. "C-can we go back to bed now?" she whispered.

"Of course, Princess." I pulled away and we walked back to my bedroom, where we slept cuddled together.

 **Sorry for the extremely long wait! I hope this chapter was good enough for y'all.**

 **Please review and maybe follow and/or favorite? It means a lot**!


	8. Trouble

**Hola! I'm back and (hopefully) I won't take such long breaks between updates. Sorry if this isn't the best chapter. It's kind of a filler since I really needed to update this story but I didn't just wanna jump from one event to another.**

 **Futureheiress: Lol I do too :)**

 **ZAcko55: Thanks so much. I usually like things with an edge or darkness to them, but Devie is just so easy to write sweet and romantic stories for.**

 **Marissamtz03: Lol here's the next part.**

 **Funtime (Guest): Yes, I know it sounded scripted, but I wanted one of the younger characters to be kind of inspirational to the older ones, especially the adults.**

 **Chapter 7: Trouble**

 **Doug's POV:**

When I woke up the next morning, the petite, blue-haired teenager was nowhere in sight. I checked nearly every room in the house before deciding to try the last room: the basement. I didn't know what I expected, but the good news is I found Evie. The bad news is that I found her on the couch, sobbing into a pillow. Her magic mirror was thrown onto the floor, shattered into pieces. There was a vibe in the air that felt really odd…

I shook my head, trying to erase all the possible scenarios from my mind and focus on the girl who hasn't noticed me yet. I slowly approached her, not wanting to scare her. I sat next to her and noticed the way she jumped slightly when she realized she wasn't alone. She slowly lifted her head from the pillow and looked at me, black makeup running down her cheeks.

"H-how'd you find me down here?" she asked me quietly, her voice barely above a whisper.

"That's not important. Why are you crying Evie? Did someone hurt you? Nightmares?" I asked, wrapping my arm around her small waist to pull her closer to me.

She simply shook her head. "It's nothing. I'm okay," she responded, but I could tell she wasn't. I noticed how she kept her head looking downward, as if trying to conceal something. I looked around the room and saw a glittery dust floating around in the air, and I looked like it was moving towards her.

"Evie…" I placed my hand under her chin and gently tilted her head up to look into her eyes. I realized what she was trying to hide. "Ummm aren't your eyes brown?" I asked, concerned. When I looked at her, her irises were a light blue color.

She slowly nodded.

"Okay… Umm so why aren't they?" I asked her. I could see how uncomfortable she was. She shifted her body in attempt to move away from me, but I didn't let her. "Calm down. Please talk to me, Evie. You know I want to help you."

She shook her head. "You can't help me… It isn't possible," she said, tears collecting in her eyes.

I sighed. "What do you mean? There has to be some way to help." What could possibly be so wrong that she couldn't be helped? There just has to be a way.

Now it was Evie's turn to sigh. "Fine… I'll show you. But you have to swear to never tell anyone." I nodded. I would never tell something that she's hesitant to tell to anyone, especially me. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, and she closed her eyes. She started whispering something, like a chant, over and over in a language I couldn't recognize. I started to speak, but she pressed her finger to her lips, telling me to stay quiet, so I did. I kept watching her before noticing something strange. Her hands… They were… Glowing? That doesn't make sense. Unless…

No, it isn't possible.

She stopped chanting and opened her eyes, the blue glow disappearing. "How…?" was the only thing I could seem to say.

She sighed again. "Guess it's time to tell you… When you first came in here, i was crying because I was talking to my mother… I didn't know I could, but the Mirror can somehow get through the barrier so I'm able to hear her. I told her about us…" she said softly.

"And let me guess.. She wasn't very happy?" I asked, though I knew the answer.

She slowly nodded her head and continued speaking. "She was furious. I've never seen her so mad and disappointed. I got so upset that I just threw the mirror down and shattered it. It was just out of anger," she said softly, her voice wavering.

"Oh.. So you're upset because the mirror's broken?" I asked.

Surprisingly she said no. "I'm upset because of what happened from me shattering the mirror. I didn't know what the consequences would be."

"What do you mean? Is someone hurt?" I asked nervously. I love Evie and I would never want to see her hurt.

"Well.. not exactly," she replied.

"What does that mean?" I have no clue why she just won't tell me already. She's my girlfriend. I thought she trusted me. Maybe she just doesn't know how relationships work? No, that doesn't make sense. Of course she knows. Her mom is the Evil Queen for crying out loud! So then what is it?

"Please tell me what's going on. I really want to know so I can help you," I said softly, rubbing her cheek with my thumb.

There was a long pause. The silence made the room have an uncomfortable sense of tension to it. Finally, it was a soft sigh that broke it.

"Fine.. I'll tell you. But no one can know. I don't want to be in trouble," she said quietly, and I simply nodded, indicating that she could continue talking. "Okay… well, my mom.. She was a practicing witch. And…" she stopped talking, but I was easily able to figure out what she was trying to say.

"You mean… you have powers… like your mom?" I said slowly. I have to admit I was in shock, but can you blame me? There's little to no magic in Auradon. We all know Mal possesses it, but Evie too? As much as I care for her, I need to say I'm a little afraid of what she's capable of…

 **Okay, Not my best chapter. I've had writer's block for a while, and this is the best I could come up with. Please just bear with it and hopefully another chapter will be up soon that's better than this one.**

 **That's all for now.**


End file.
